Elle semblait si irréelle
by soffie
Summary: L'amour n'est pas toujours comme on le croit, mais en est-il pour autant insupportable ? ONE SHOT


Discamer : personnages pas à moi, snifffffff. J'essaye de me faire une raison mais c'est trop dur.  
  
Résumer : L'amour n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit, mais en est-il pour autant impossible ? ONE SHOT.  
  
Note : Sous entendue à la Slash, enfin indirectement, c'est compliquer à expliquer mais bon je tenais à le dire tout de même.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il était là, assis dans l'herbe, à l'attendre. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il n'aimait pas qu'on soit en retard à l'un de ses rendez-vous, il n'était pas n'importe qui après tout.  
  
Oui, lui, le grand, le seul, l'unique. Bien des fois il a cru qu'il était le seul à subir cette solitude qui lui broyait le cœur. Il n'avait pas vu aveuglé par une haine qui n'avait aucune raison d'être.  
  
Une haine qui ne lui appartenait pas, qui ne lui avait jamais appartenue, qui n'était que l'idéale de son père.  
  
Son père, quel mot étrange qui ne lui va aucunement. Un géniteur, oui. Un père, non.  
  
Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses et ses pensées n'étaient guère joyeuse en ce moment. Il était l'héritier d'une famille puissante, déshonoré à tout jamais par la faute de son père. Oui Drago Malefoy méprisait son géniteur, et n'accordait d'ailleurs pas plus de sentiments nobles pour sa mère.  
  
Il se souvenait du jour où ses parents ont été attrapés par un groupe d'aurores. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils viendraient les chercher chez eux. Minable est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit en y repensant.  
  
Il releva la tête et la vit s'approcher de lui. Malgré lui ses zygomatiques se mirent en mouvement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
Elle était radieuse, magnifique, la plus belle fille qu'il n'ai jamais vue. Des le premier regard il était tomber amoureux d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, ses courbes si bien faite, si harmonieuses, si féminine.  
  
Elle arriva à son niveau et se baissa juste devant lui, laissant apercevoir deux rondeurs qui appelait ses mains. Il se contrôla du mieux qu'il pu et se força à regarder les mains délicates de la jeune fille prendre quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol.  
  
Elle se releva souriante, éblouissante et s'approcha encore plus de lui pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dans la main.  
  
La jeune sorcière se mit à chanter, une chanson moldue pour que la jeune pensionnaire qui se trouvait actuellement sur son index, prenne son envole et annonce le beaux temps à venir.  
  
-Coccinelle, demoiselle, fera-t-il beau demain ? Coccinelle, demoiselle, envole toi à trois ….  
  
Sa voix était tellement mélodieuse, Drago n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu auparavant, à l'époque de la guerre, avant que Potter ne tue Voldemort et qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux.  
  
Elle redressa la tête et lui sourie au moment où l'insecte quitta son doigt. Elle semblait tellement innocente, tellement irréelle dans ce monde en reconstruction.  
  
-Rentrons maintenant, annonça Drago.  
  
Elle hocha de la tête, ses cheveux en bataille, légèrement hirsute malgré ses efforts pour les disciplinés.   
  
Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait si peu. Il aimait tant le son de sa voix.  
  
-Que devons nous manger aujourd'hui, demanda le jeune sorcier sachant la joie qu'il ressentirait à entendre sa voix.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idées, repondit-elle. J'ai pleins de choses à te dire et il faut absolument que l'on se parle sérieusement le plus possible. La vie ne peut pas continuer ainsi.  
  
Elle stoppa met son monologue et le dévisagea pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Drago ne dit rien, il attendait ce moment, où leurs sentiments seraient enfin communiquer à l'autre, où il pourrait lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire cela, continua-t-elle, je pense que tu vas être choquer et que toute la sympathie que tu avais pour moi ça tomber en poussière.  
  
Elle s'arrêta encore. Drago commençait un sentir une drôle de sensation. Une sorte de prescience, quelque chose qui lui faisait croire que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et que la joie serait derrière un long parcourt douloureux.  
  
-Promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de tout te raconter, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
-Voilà ! Il y a deux ans, il y eu la bataille final entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Elle marqua une pause. J'étais présent lorsque se déroula se combat.  
  
Drago tressait, ses intestins commençait à jouer douloureusement dans son ventre.  
  
-Juste avant de mourir, le mage noir à envoyer une imprécation sur le sorcier qui le combattait. A tout jamais il sera elle.  
  
Elle s'interrompit encore et le regarda. Il était plus pale que de coutume et elle commença à prendre peur pour le jeune homme.  
  
-Tu … commença Drago. Tu es Harry Potter.  
  
Elle fit un hochement de tête positif.   
  
Il comprit d'un coup pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il comprit aussi pourquoi elle lui plaisait tant. Mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il avait hais tellement fort ce qu'elle était avant.  
  
-Je te laisserais le temps, dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle partie en courant vers l'immense château qui se trouvait devant eux.  
  
Drago eu un moment de réflexion, puis il la poursuivie et fini par la rejoindre juste devant les portes immense de l'entrée principal du château.  
  
-Quel est ton prénom maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Manon Potter, repondit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Mon prénom préférer, je voulais le donner à ma fille. Mais si c'est sa mère qui le porte, je m'en contenterait.  
  
Manon mit un moment à comprendre, puis elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Une p'tite review pour soffie, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez bien aimé cette fic. 


End file.
